


Lay Away In Lust

by liketogetlost



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketogetlost/pseuds/liketogetlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Or Five Times Eduardo Found Mark Irresistible, & Once It Was The Other Way Around)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Away In Lust

It feels like he did something incredible, making this kid smile. Well, almost smile.

He wants to see if he can do it again.">

 **oo1.**

There's a boy standing next to Dustin.

It's funny how it's the first thing he notices as he walks into eighties night at AEPi, considering how there's a small group of Madonnas at the punch bowl and way too much acid wash all over the place. Eduardo himself is just in his tightest pair of jeans, hair a higher, more retro style than usual.

Dustin is decked out in neon graffiti, and seems to have taken a page out of the book of the Fresh Prince, and besides Chris, this boy is the only one in the room who looks like a normal person. So that's probably the reason Eduardo notices him first off.

"Hey, Eduardo! You came!" Dustin waves him over and Eduardo smiles at him.

"You met Chris, and this is Mark. He's no fun."

Mark takes a drink of his punch and ignores Eduardo. "I just don't understand why these parties have to have a theme at all. They're always lame no matter what people are wearing."

"See what I mean?" Dustin snorts.

The boy, Mark, has one hand clenched around his punch and another deep in his hoodie and he looks like he'd rather be anywhere else. "Why did you come, then?" Eduardo can't help but ask with a grin.

"That's the question, isn't it? Your hair looks ridiculous." He says, not sounding entirely rude.

"It's what I was going for."

"Mission accomplished."

The dj starts another track, and just from the beginning Eduardo recognizes it as 'Tainted Love'.

Mark groans. "This is not what college was promised to be."

Chris laughs and elbows Mark lightly in his side, and Eduardo notices him shuffle out of reach. "Yeah, Mark expected it to be more like _Animal House_ , right?"

"I expected less nerds in blinding neon, that's for sure."

"Hey!" Dustin yells.

Mark's mouth is red from the punch and he keeps sucking his bottom lip between his teeth, like a tic. Eduardo notices things about people.

"Do you need more punch?" He asks, slightly out of no where, and hopes the hot blush he can feel on his cheeks isn't as obvious to everyone else.

Mark looks up at him, a little startled, and shakes his head. He looks up at him in a way that makes Eduardo feel like he's being analyzed by a robot or something. "What's your name again?"

He grins, holding out his hand. "Eduardo Saverin."

Mark looks at his hand like he's handing him a bomb and shakes it quickly. "I saw you at orientation. I thought you were a professor."

Eduardo laughs, loudly, and some of the Madonnas look over his way. He doesn't notice. "I just think it's important to dress well." He almost adds, _apparently you don't feel the same_ , but he's not sure Mark would take it as a joke.

Mark shrugs. "I obviously don't feel the same."

Eduardo just sort of stares at him for a second before he grins, and then he notices it. A tiny quirk of Mark's mouth, like the beginning of a smile.

It feels like he did something incredible, making this kid smile. Well, almost smile.

He wants to see if he can do it again.

 **oo2.**

Eduardo visits Mark during summer break, mostly because Mark's mother had insisted that time he answered Mark's cellphone, and Mark hadn't expressed being against the idea. So Eduardo took it as an invitation.

Mark spends most of the time ignoring his sisters and working on his laptop. It's just like at school only instead of Eduardo making sure he stays alive it's his mom. This should probably worry Eduardo, because it means that he's essentially Mark's mother, but she's a very sweet woman so he doesn't completely mind.

He plays Barbies with his youngest sister, Amy, and listens to Leslie's boy problems. When everyone decides they're going to the beach, he threatens not to ever buy Mark Red Bull again if he doesn't join his family. He throws him his patented shrug and packs his laptop into his bag.

Eduardo chases the girls around the beach and splashes them in the water. He gets thirsty and goes to tag Mark's mom to go supervise as he sits on a towel next to Mark.

"Who brings a laptop to the beach?" Eduardo twists the cap off a bottle of water and guzzles half of it down. When he pulls the bottle away he thinks Mark's watching him but then the sun shines in his eyes. When they refocus Mark's back looking at his screen.

"Someone who hates the beach." That much is apparent, from the way Mark is the only one on the sand wearing jeans and sitting under a freaking umbrella. The kid is never appropriately dressed.

Eduardo sighs and lays back on the towel, letting the sun torch his already tan skin. Sunscreen be damned. He's spent most of his life in the sun.

"You could use a bit of color." He mumbles, his eyes closed.

Mark doesn't answer and Eduardo figures he's just ignoring him until he finally speaks up a few moments later. "A tan is not going to make me attractive, Wardo."

Eduardo pushes up on his elbows and looks at Mark. "I didn't say - Mark, you're not unattractive! I was kidding, anyway." It's a good thing he's already flushed, so Mark can't see him blushing. He seems to do that a lot when he's around.

"It's okay, Wardo. I know we can't all be Brazilian Gods like you."

Okay, now he's really blushing. "Brazilian _what_?"

"Ask Leslie. Hell, I think my whole family has a crush on you." Mark stops typing and looks up, biting at his bottom lip. "All the female members, of course."

Eduardo just shakes his head. "Mark, really, you think - " He's about to say _You think you're unattractive? That is so cute!_ , when Mark's mom comes back with Amy who's crying her eyes out. Mark puts his laptop down.

"What happened?"

"I think she got stung by a jellyfish, she won't stop crying to tell me what happened. Eduardo, can you help me pack up everything?"

Eduardo nods and rushes to help. He can't help but notice out of the corner of his eye Mark making his way out into the sun to pull Amy towards him.

"Hey, it's alright. Come on, I think mom will get us some ice cream before we go home." Mark picks her up and carries her to the car, his front totally soaked from where he's holding her close. When Eduardo gets to the car with the bags Mark's got Amy in his lap and she's singing along to one of her kiddie tapes.

"She says something burned her leg in the water. I checked, it's just a little red. She should be fine." Mark tells his mom, who thanks him for taking care of her. Eduardo catches his eye and notices Mark roll his eyes, but he's smiling a little.

Eduardo's chest feels tight and warm. They all stop for cones on the way home, and on the drive Eduardo can't stop looking at the back of Mark's head from the backseat. He thinks that Mark is the farthest from unattractive he can get.

 **oo3.**

It's the goddamn Red Vines that finally break him.

Mark is always eating them. When he isn't eating tuna fish, sucking down Red Bull, or eating something Eduardo forces on him that he pretends he doesn't like but always finishes. It would be funny, the way he's almost always waving one of the long sweets around as he talks, if the way Mark ate them didn't make Eduardo so fucking turned on.

Eduardo's accepts his crush on Mark. He's had a lot of crushes in his life. Some on girls, some on guys. This crush seems particularly unattainable, because Mark usually has less of an interest in things guys his age should have interest in. Like going to parties or getting laid. He's pretty sure Mark does have a sexual appetite, but Eduardo thinks he's either too lazy or apathetic to get anyone besides himself to sate it.

So Eduardo does a pretty good job of pretending these feelings don't exist, even if every so often Chris catches him staring at Mark and gives him a pitying smile. Dustin doesn't know what the hell is going on.

And if it wasn't for the Red Vines, Eduardo thinks he could have kept his crush to himself until graduation, need be.

Mark's got one in his mouth, his stupid long fingers gripping it as he sucks on it absentmindedly. Eduardo knows this because Mark is always doing this, and because instead of watching _Pulp Fiction_ , he's watching Mark out of the corner of his eye. Eduardo shifts on the couch and wishes Mark would just finish eating the damn thing already.

"This is stupid. Who put this on anyway?" Mark says, randomly, like he's just realized what he's watching.

"Dustin, before he left."

"Who puts on movies and then leaves?"

"Dustin." Eduardo says, laughing and turning to look at Mark. Mark actually grins a little, the candy resting against his bottom lip and pulling it forward. Eduardo turns back quickly the tv, and grabs his beer off the table, gulping it fast.

It's not until the credits are rolling and Eduardo's eyes are blurring does he realize he's had four beers and might be a little drunk. Mark pulls another candy from the package in front of them and Eduardo groans.

"What?"

"Can't you eat something else? Those are pure sugar, and bad for you, and they make your lips all red." Eduardo leans his head on the couch and closes his eyes, because he can't look anymore.

Mark doesn't say anything for a minute. The movie's circled around to the menu screen, the same music playing over and over. "So how much time do you spend staring at my mouth, Wardo?"

Eduardo doesn't open his eyes, but he stops breathing for a second. "What?"

"If these make my lips red, then it stands to reason you can tell when they're redder than normal, which means -"

"I don't. Stare at your mouth. God, because I know that red food makes your lips _turn red_ means I stare at your mouth, what the hell, Mark?" He's definitely drunk, because this is making him angry, and it shouldn't, so he must be drunk.

"Hey, I was teasing." Mark says it like he's worried Eduardo's going to leave. Eduardo feels something hit his arm and he opens his eyes, looking over to catch Mark smacking him with the Red Vine.

Mark is randomly playful like this. Eduardo can't help but laugh.

Mark's eyes light up a little and he shrugs. "You can stare at my mouth if you want to."

Eduardo then immediately stops laughing, because what the fuck, and Mark's lips really are stupidly red. And wet. And full. And the alcohol in his bloodstream is making his body buzz and the room feel too small, like if he leans over a little bit to the right he could touch his mouth to Mark's.

So he does. Leans, and touches.

Mark makes this noise, like a gasp, and Eduardo pulls back an inch. They don't speak, Eduardo just waits, eyes on Mark's, waits for him to push him back or tell him to leave. Mark's breath smells sweet, he's so close, and he keeps breathing on him and looking at him and really, Eduardo wishes he would fucking say something, because he thinks he's about to have a heart attack.

But he doesn't say anything, he just licks his lips, and nods, and Eduardo almost misses him nodding because his tongue is red, too, and it's distracting. But then it registers, and Eduardo groans and presses his mouth firmly on Mark's, pushing him back against the couch.

Eduardo doesn't even have to try, Mark opens his mouth beneath his and then _holy shit_ , his tongue is in Eduardo's mouth. It tastes like cherry, and feels so good sliding on his own, so good, so fucking good, and Eduardo kisses him harder. Mark makes another noise in the back of his throat, like a whimper, and Eduardo feels dizzy with it. All of it, the noise, Mark, the way Mark is kissing him back like it's something he's been waiting for Eduardo to do, and almost like he's been reading his mind, Mark pushes him back a little.

"What's wrong?" Eduardo's breathless, something he's only just noticed.

"You're not just doing this because you're drunk, are you?"

And oh God, if Mark weren't always so fucking adorable to him, _insecure_ Mark just about makes him want to squeal.

Eduardo giggles, because yes he's intoxicated, but also because Mark can't be serious. "Mark, I wanted to do that since eighties night at AEPi."

Mark nods quickly, and narrows an eye. "And it's not just the Red Vines, then? Because there is an easier way to taste them."

Eduardo snorts, and rests his forehead on Mark's shoulder. "Oh my God, shut up!"

"Right." But Mark laughs a little, and reaches back to push his fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck.

After that it gets a bit muddled, but the next morning Eduardo awakes to the memory of Mark trapped beneath his body on the couch and making out to the soundtrack of the _Pulp Fiction_ dvd menu.

 **oo4.**

A week passes and everything is a whirl of kissing and groping. Between buildings, on the couch, mostly always sitting or standing. They haven't moved beyond making out because Mark hasn't made any moves and Eduardo is sort of afraid to because this is _Mark_. He doesn't want to screw this up and he's not even sure if Mark's been with any other guys. He probably wants to take it slow.

But it's getting really, _really_ difficult not to just strip him naked and do all the dirty stuff he fantasizes about.

Although tonight Eduardo just really wants Mark to sleep.

“Maaaark.” Eduardo sighs from his bed, staring at the back of Mark's head as he types furiously at his computer. He probably sees the back of his head more often than any other part of his body. Which is frustrating, to say the least. “You need to sleep.”

“And you need to stop telling me that, Wardo.”

Eduardo rolls his eyes. Mark can be a real bitch sometimes when he's sleep deprived.

“No seriously, Mark, if you don't go to bed now I'm going to bring Dustin in here to sing to you.”

“It's been proven that never works.”

Yeah, Dustin actually has a decent singing voice when he starts in on the right song.

Eduardo sighs again and gets up, putting his hands on Mark's shoulders and rubbing a little. Mark relaxes the tiniest bit, which makes him smile. “It's the middle of the day, I can't sleep in the middle of the day.”

“Uh, what about that time you slept two days straight?”

“That was different, I didn't _go to sleep_ in the middle of the day. I was already sleeping.”

Eduardo rolled his eyes and pulled Mark away from the computer, rolling his desk chair towards the bed.

“Get in. Close your eyes. I promise you'll fall asleep. And don't say anything, I'm saving, I'm saving.” Eduardo presses a couple keys and shuts down the desktop before turning to find Mark in bed, frowning.

“I can't sleep.”

Eduardo groans. “You're not a little kid, do I really have to tuck you in or something?”

Mark shrugs. “Maybe you could find some way to make me sleepy.”

Okay, Mark is definitely being suggestive. It might make Eduardo's stomach leap just a little.

He crosses the room and sits on the edge of the bed, immediately capturing Mark's lips with his because he doesn't have to be asked twice. But Mark pushes him back gently.

“Wardo, kissing alone isn't going to make me sleep.” There's a glint in his eye and something like a smirk on his lips.

Eduardo's starting to breathe a little heavy and it's sort of embarrassing because right now there's just the potential for the kind of stuff he's been dreaming about. “Um, Mark,”

“We've been making out for a week. It's nice, it's really nice, but I've had a hard on for just about the same amount of time. Eduardo. I won't break, you know.”

Leave it to Mark to be shockingly intuitive and know what's been worrying him. Eduardo chuckles a bit nervously and nods. “Yeah. I just. I uh,”

“You know what would make me really sleepy right now? A hand job.”

Also leave it to Mark to be shockingly blunt about what he wants.

Eduardo nods again stupidly and kisses him, hard, because what the fuck. Why keep waiting? And Mark wants it, and he wants it, and fuck he wants to touch his dick and he wants to do it _now_.

Soon he's on top of Mark, on the bed, and feeling really dizzy because they're on his _bed_ and he's never been in bed with Mark before. Mark keeps making these sounds, and he's hard, and at one point he pulls on Eduardo's hand and guides it to his fly.

“Come on.” He breathes against his mouth, and not in a bossy way, just in a way that tells Eduardo he really wants this. It's really stupidly hot.

Eduardo kisses his neck and opens his pants, looking down and groaning at the hard line beneath his boxers. He rubs his palm there, and Mark hisses between his teeth. There's a wet spot he can feel and Eduardo wonders what Mark would do if he put his mouth there and tasted him. But instead he spits on his hand, slides it inside and grips him. He's so hot, he feels so good, and Eduardo's still looking down and watching as he jerks him off slowly. The head of his cock pushes through his fingers, shiny with precome, and it looks so fucking good he can't stop staring.

“Wardo, fuck,”

And then he looks up at Mark's face, and that's just so beautiful too he doesn't know what makes him harder. His face is flushed and his lips are kissed swollen. He's looking at him like, like he doesn't know what. Because it's just a fucking hand job but god, his reactions.

Mark's thigh slides between his legs and Eduardo can't help it, he rubs himself off on him. Mark's hips begin to jut forward quickly as he fucks his hand, and he licks his lips with Eduardo staring into his eyes. They're dark and wet, and he keeps blinking fast whenever Eduardo swipes his thumb across the head of his cock or slows down his movements. It's completely fascinating and he could watch him forever.

But then Mark lets out this tight gasp, and arches his back, his eyes shutting as he comes. Wet lines coat his fingers as Eduardo strokes him through it, jerking his own hips faster on Mark's thigh and grunting when his own orgasm catches him by surprise.

“Fuck, shit, fuck.” He says as he tries to catch his breath, pressing his face into Mark's neck.

“Nice language.” Mark mumbles into his hair, and then yawns. “Mmph. I think you accomplished your goal.”

“Coming in my pants like a fifteen year old?”

“Making me tired.” Mark moves them so that they're both laying on their sides facing each other. “If you had just jerked me off from day one it would have made everything a lot easier.”

Eduardo laughs, but he thinks he actually agrees. “Don't expect it every time you need to sleep.”

“I already do.”

 **oo5.**

Mark is _so_ excited.

The interns have been hired and the house has been rented and the member count gets higher every hour. Eduardo doesn't think about Sean, or California, but just about how fucking proud he is of Mark and how adorable he looks, smiling at him as everyone in the room cheers and Dustin cranks up the stereo.

His blood is actually buzzing with it all.

They're gonna be _huge_.

He brings Mark back to his dorm and the door isn't even completely closed before Eduardo presses Mark against his desk and kisses him like crazy.

“Sexiest CEO ever,” he mumbles into his neck, sucking at a healing bruise there and marking it as fresh. Mark chuckles deep in his chest.

“You're a pretty nice looking CFO, too.”

Eduardo pulls back and cocks an eyebrow. “Just pretty nice looking? I think the other night you told me I was so fucking hot, and that you love watching me come.”

Mark shrugs and then gasps when Eduardo gets on his knees and mouths at his hardening cock. “That was in the moment.”

“Ah. Well,” Eduardo undoes Mark's pants and he's still wearing his coat, but he doesn't care, and licks hot over his boxers. “Let's see what I can get you to say this time.”

And well, Eduardo's been practicing a bit. Alone, with his fingers and possibly a banana or two although he won't admit it. He manages to deep throat Mark for the first time, his throat swallowing around the head of Mark's dick and Mark doesn't exactly speak words more than he sputters random sounds. When Eduardo sucks down every drop of come Mark manages a “holy mother of God, Wardo”, after, but that's about all he says for a while.

He slides almost boneless over the Eduardo's bed and collapses onto it as Eduardo follows, laughing behind him. “No wise cracks, critiques?” He finally takes off his jacket and his shoes, tisking Mark until he kicks off his flip flops. He climbs into bed behind him and cuddles him from behind.

“You'll be getting a thank you card.” Mark yawns.

Eduardo smiles into his hair. He smells like he's missed a shower, but only slightly greasy. “You were amazing tonight.” He rubs his hand over Mark's hip and Mark reaches down and twines their fingers together. Eduardo is hard but he's alright. Mark is exhausted and he's comfortable anyway.

They're going to be so fucking amazing together.

“You have to come to California, Wardo.” Mark mumbles against his pillow, probably drooling on it already. “It won't be the same. Sean says it's so fun...” Eduardo counts his breaths as they slow, until he knows Mark is asleep.

He already hates California, though.

 **+**  
It's been years.

Mark doesn't like to think about how many.

He passes the time like he always does, with code and Facebook and users. He still counts the users. The number is insane, now, so large it's almost meaningless. But he still likes to check it every now and then.

His assistant's decorated his home for him. He couldn't actually recognize anything on the walls in a line up if he was challenged to. Still, it's nice to live in a house that's not entirely empty.

Sometimes he goes out on dates. It's always awkward and too much trouble so most nights he spends at the office. Every now and then he hangs out with Dustin. He doesn't see Sean anymore.

At night he sleeps like the dead but in the morning he wakes up with the thought that something's missing.

He sees Eduardo at a benefit with a woman on his arm. His first thought is why is Eduardo in California. His second is who is that girl.

His third is that he really, really needs to fuck him tonight.

Mark isn't stupid. He knows that his life, and definitely his sex life, got considerably more boring once Eduardo smashed his laptop and stormed out. He just, doesn't like to think about that. Because there's nothing he can do. Eduardo sued him, and disappeared, and Mark figures when someone does that they really, really don't want to see you ever again.

But Eduardo is here, and he's wearing this suit that Mark knows is expensive and he wonders if Eduardo still goes without briefs sometimes like he used to. The thought comes out of no where.

Of course, now Mark really wants to find out the answer.

Eduardo sees him across the room and he doesn't look at him like he hates him. He doesn't really look at him at all. He sort of scans his eyes across the crowd and Mark feels them settle on him for a second before moving on.

Mark wastes time eating some hors d'oeuvres without really tasting them, and washing them down with wine he doesn't really like. But the time he finds himself standing next to Eduardo he's really full and more than a little bit drunk.

“Can I...”

He's standing right next to him and Eduardo looks over, eyes wide like Mark is about to say something really damaging.

“Can we talk?” His heart is pounding harder than usual. He hasn't spoken to Eduardo in years and it feels like it's not actually happening.

Eduardo doesn't answer for a moment, looking Mark up and down like he can't quite believe this is real either. But he nods, and the girl, Mark hadn't even noticed her this time, asks Eduardo if he's okay. He says something to her and then Eduardo is walking out of the room. Mark realizes he's suppose to follow him and he does.

He finds him out in the hall, leaning on the wall next to the hotel elevators. Mark thinks he looks like the slash symbol on a keyboard.

“So. What did you want to talk to me about? If it's business you can send the information to Mindy.”

“Mindy?”

“My assistant.” Eduardo gestures back into the dining room.

Mark nods. So Eduardo is basically here alone. “It's not business.”

Eduardo has a really good poker face. Mark can't tell if he's annoyed or if he wants to talk to him. It's probably the first one, though.

He's really missed looking at his face.

“Come up to my room with me.”

Eduardo raises an eyebrow. “Why? We can talk here.”

“We can't fuck in the hallway.”

“Jesus, Mark.” Eduardo stands up straight and runs a hand over his face. “You're drunk, okay, I'm going back in.” He goes to pass him but Mark presses a hand to his chest. Eduardo sighs and leans back on the wall, a little bit closer to Mark now. “You can't talk to me for the first time in years and expect me to go up to your room with you.”

“You disappeared. Why did you do that?”

“Why do you care?”

Mark still hasn't moved his hand. Neither has Eduardo.

“Just come up. I want, come on, you want to. I know you want to.” It's the closest he can get to saying 'please' without actually saying it. He rubs his thumb across the bit of skin just above Eduardo's shirt collar. Eduardo exhales.

“Wardo.”

“What, Mark?” Eduardo looks at him and his eyes blaze. “We go upstairs and fuck, what then? You want my cock, is that it? You want me to fuck you like you probably haven't been fucked in years, because you miss it, right? What do I get? What did I ever get?”

“You had me.” Mark moves his hand and takes a step back.

Eduardo laughs softly. “I never had you, Mark. It's _amazing_ , how easily you slipped away.”

Mark suddenly feels very tired. “I'm in room 416. If you want to, come up. If not, that's okay.” He waits for Eduardo to say something, but he looks like he's waiting for Mark to speak.

“You had me, Wardo. I guess I just never made that clear.”

\- -

Mark falls asleep in front of the tv in the sitting area.

At two am, he's woken up by a knock on the door.

Eduardo's standing behind it, tie undone and an eyebrow raised.

“Those were some powerful parting words, Mark.”

Mark shrugs and can't help a small smirk. “I've been watching a lot of chick flicks lately.” Mark moves to the side to invite him in, and Eduardo sighs.

“I don't just want you for your cock.”

Eduardo laughs. Eduardo sounds really sexy when he laughs. He wants to make him do it again. “Now that sounds more like you.” He comes inside, and when Mark turns from shutting the door he kisses him.

Mark's still half drunk and half asleep so everything still has that hazy, fizzy glow about it and Eduardo's lips feel electric on his. Mark hums but before he can really kiss him back Eduardo pulls away.

“That's all you're getting. Tonight. I'm too fucking exhausted for what you most likely have planned.”

Mark nods. He watches Eduardo strip to his briefs and walk into his bedroom. So he does wear underwear now. They share the bed.

The next morning Eduardo fucks him before either of them have even brushed their teeth.

Mark kisses him anyway because he has to.


End file.
